I lose
by en'air
Summary: A story about Matt. Living his life. Good and Bad. bad at summarys, please just read it!


Guys! Hey this is my first..fanfic, i wrote this SO long ago, Its not Yaoi i'm sorry! The title was something i thought of..b/c of his gameing obsession..and other..things. -cough- LATER ^^;; Matt was my favourite character, even though he didn't get much time in the manga or the anime. Surprisingly he has a somewhat large fanbase! So, (( i think..a year ago)) i wrote this 'fic. The girl character is just random. Not a OC. Please give reviews..and Tell me if you want it to continue! B/c at the moment, i'm in a Hetalia phase! With the job hunting part..i know its confusing..most places you can get a resume whenever..but he only gets a few. BTW i know Mello leaves like when its day time i believe. (( not sure)) Lets pretend..he left at the time i said...ok? ALSO, please tell me..if i mess up and things i should fix, it would be so helpful!! ALSO. You will notice. It seems as Matt is talking directly to you. He is...narrative. (( GAH, i'm sure you're smart enough to know this.. ^^;; )) Thank you for taking time to read it~

On with the story.

I sat on my bed in the many rooms in the orphanage for the gifted called "Wammy's house" where the kind Quillish Wammy (as you know him as Watari) grooms smart gifted children to become the worlds greatest detectives.

I am number 3 in the most "gifted", as in I am behind Near and Mello..for becoming L's "successor". I don't care much, but I try. I was about to get to a secret level when my door knocked. "Eh?" I looked at the clock "3 A.M. who the heck is awake at this time…besides me" I put my game down and walked up and opened the door. "Mello!?" I saw Mello with bags in hand on the other side.

"Lemme in." He rushed by me and sat on my bed. I cocked my head "what is all this?" I waved my arms around and pointed to the bags he had sat down. He looked sad "I've decided to leave" He looked up at me. "You know L is dead right?" I suddenly felt empty inside. "why doesn't anyone tell me this kinda stuff?" I sighed.

He shrugged "Anyways" Mello continued " Roger wanted me to work with Near on trying to figure out this Kira case…uhm, no way, I'm not working with _him._" He crossed his arms. "I'm leaving because I just figure I'll do this myself, and I'll do it _first_." I stood there. "_what am I gonna do? I can't…"_ I don't know what I was thinking but I guess I thought I would be too stupid to help or solve anything. "Y-you're gonna come back right?" I said.

Mello laughed "You kidden'? I've been wanting outta this place for years. Or at least whenever I started to get sick of it." Mello was nearly 15 but had started on a rebellious streak and was a bit of a force to be reckoned with…or should I say _not_ to be reckoned with. I'm not sure how to use it. I was actually scared of him sometimes. "Well, Matt. I'm leaving soon. I waved my arm and said goodbye, and he went on his way, down the hallway and down the stairs. I wondered if I was ever going to see him again.

I wasn't all that much of a talker. Which would explain my lack of friends. If I made friends they were often associates and most of the time I lost contact with them. I grew up a loner. About 4 years later I had finally turned 18. I could legally get out of the Wammy house. My first stop was Japan, probably the capitol of video games. I found a small flat in Tokyo and worked at different places. I even worked as a hacker once. Though, I eventually moved to the States, and then finally settled on living in England again. During all this I picked up the habit of smoking, and a new sense of fashion, which you and others are fond of, but I still hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Not that I was _looking,_ but I did get lonely.

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock. "Gah!" I yelled. I don't know why I had the alarm clock on, I was out of work for the moment. Which sucked cause I had to pay my rent, and I guess you could call me 'irresponsible' cause I had just spent my last paycheck on a new FPS game. Seriously though, I had to get my rent paid. I _needed _a job. I rubbed my face and walked into the bathroom, did my daily rituals of brushing my teeth and a shower. I walked up to the mirror again waiting for myself to dry. I stared at myself and poked the mirror. "I'm so weird looking! Probably no one is gonna hire me." You might not think so, but for some reason I just didn't like myself sometimes. I got dressed and decided to go job hunting. My years at Wammy also provided me with excellent schooling, but I still didn't get fantastic jobs, I needed. It was beyond me, maybe i didn't try hard enough. For now I'll start small.

I decided to go for what I liked best which was video game related. I walked into the game retail store. I made a innocent face…or at least something like that. Do you know a 18 year old guy who can make a innocent face? And asked the girl at the counter. "Can I have a resume?" She chewed her gum and gave me this look like I had something grotesque on my face. "Sorry, we're not hiring." Wait, what? NOT hiring? Since when does a place not give someone a resume? Places are ALWAYS hiring! I felt like everything broke around me and the girl at the counter had a witch costume on and was laughing at me. "Did I jinx myself this morning!?" I thought about what I had said to myself when I was in the bathroom. "Ah, its no big deal!" I thought to myself "There are _tons_ of places!!" I said thanks even though I didn't mean it, and walked out of the store.

I felt tired and lazy. "Eh eheh!" I whined and kicked a ball of newspaper as I walked down the sidewalk in London. I walked into random stores but they weren't hiring at the moment, so I looked in places that actually said " HIRING " I got lucky and made a few resumes, if I would be hired they would call.

It started to rain so I ran into this little diner thing that served a array of different foods from about the world. But I just wanted coffee. I felt like crap..well, not really, I was happy about maybe getting a job, but I guess it was the rain. Forgot how much it rained here. I sat down and waited for someone to serve me. I saw this cute girl behind the counter looking bored. "Ee!" I thought "She suuure is cute, I hope she serves me." It was like God heard my wish cause another waitress looked busy so she pointed to my booth and she walked over. "Hey, can I get your order?" She sounded tired and like I said before, bored. "Uh, coffee" I pointed at the menu. "Coffee isn't even on that page…" She smiled and said "one moment" and left. It was like a second later she had my cup of coffee. "Here you go~" She said as she laid it down on the table. I couldn't help but stare.

She looked about my age, she was tall and slender built, grey/blue eyes, and were almond shaped, blond and brown hair, cut thin, and short, and her nails were painted yellow.

She interrupted my observations. "Anything else?" She had her pad of paper and was prepared to write. "Erm, gotta think of something to get so she'll stay for a little while longer!" I quickly thought. I scanned the menu and picked out a grilled cheese. "Ah, good choice." she spun her pencil around and wrote down my order and left. I just remembered something. I have no money. I put my hand in my pants pocket and took out my wallet. There was some Lint and some 1's and quarters. "Crap" I said as I counted what I had. $5.45.

"Hopefully that will be enough." I looked at the price for the grilled cheese. 3.50. "YES, I can afford it~!" Things were starting to look up today. I found a pen some guy left when he had finished his food and began to draw on a napkin. " I should ask out that chick, maaaaan, that would put the cherry on top." I don't know why I say some things, I sound stupid. I thought of something perverted that had to do with cherries and snickered about it. Just then She came with my Grilled cheese. I was gonna do it. I was going to end my "loneliness". Maybe. It never bothered me before but when I saw those couples walking together on the streets during the holidays or whenever. I was envious of their "love". I wonder if this girl felt the same way. Did she have a boyfriend already? Did she think about the same things?

If you're a guy and you talk to a girl and you just get overly nervous? I mean, you were fine, like, 5 seconds ago but now your choking? That's how I felt cause, now, I was making a move.


End file.
